Take Me Home Tonight
by BeyondTheClouds
Summary: After escaping from a concentration camp,Cloud is forced to leave the Army,the only life he knows. Depressed, he goes in a bar, and sees a familiar face. Scared of falling in love, Cloud tries to comprehend why she's so good at making him forget.CloudxOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! Well, I just barely got into final fantasy yesterday when my dad bought me and my brothers a bunch of games, and one of those were Final Fantasy Dissidia. I. Love. Cloud. That's basically it. :) Also, there is no...Sex or whatever in this story, so that isn't why it's rated 's rated M, because I just watched Transformer 3 and had an amazing idea. STUPID GUY HE KILLED IRON HIDE! Anyway, nothing to do with the actual story, because I do not know it yet. Sorry for OOC! Btw, Whidbey Island, Washington is actually where I grew up! XD**

**Warnings: Anything I think up. Beware.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Running. That's all he had to do. Run. Run away, as fast as he can, and get help. He just had to run. Sirens were firing at ear-piercing levels, and men with guns were running about screaming in a language unknown to him. Him. Cloud. The young twenty-five year old soldier who had been captured, and sent to a ruthless concentration camp in Siberia, Russia. One that hadn't been used since World War Two. He had been there for six months, and was already in such a poor state of health that a starved goat would have a better chance of surviving.<p>

His feet hit the cold ground, his worn out shoes giving way to the ice that seeped through them. He could see his breath as he panted, desperate to escape. The rags he wore on his back were torn off him as the nearby branches whipped his skin. Voices, he could hear voices coming closer. He searched desperately for a place to hide, knowing if he didn't, he would die. He dove underneath some tree roots that were sticking up from under the ground. Men who were heavily armed ran past. He held his breath as one man stopped. He stared at the black, snow covered boots, thinking of a way to escape.

"Sergeant Cloud?" A young man with spikey brown hair said, leaning down to stare at nearly eye-level with him. "My name's Tidus. I'm here to bring you home," Cloud nodded slightly, before passing out on the cold, cold, ground.

...

Cloud's eyes fluttered open as he observed his surroundings. He was...in a bed? He slowly tried to pull himself up, but gritted his teeth and layed back down at the imense pain shooting through his whole body. "Mister Cloud?" A voice called and he turned his head to see a blonde woman walk in with a clipboard. "Hello, Mister Cloud. I'm a nurse for the U.S. Army, Terra. I have some...Important news for you," She said, writing some things down.

Cloud looked at her suspiciously, before asking, "Where am I?" His voice was hoarse. Terra looked up, and smiled at him. "Your in a U.S military camp, and to be more specific, the infirmary." Cloud stared at her, his blue eyes glazed over. "What are you saying?" He asked. She shook her head and bit her lip. "Well...First off, how are you feeling Mister Cloud? I'm a nurse, and in order for you to get better, I need you to answer my questions."

"I'm fine. Why am I in a U.S. base?" He asked. She took a seat beside his bed. "You were a prisoner in Siberia for six months. You somehow managed to escape, and are now healing in a U.S. infirmary. You are an U.S. soldier. Don't you remember Mister Cloud?" Cloud sat up, his jaw clenched as he fought the pain. "That's a load of bull. What kind of encampment is this really?" He glared at her. She nearly flinched but said, "I...I said you are in a U.S. military base and-"

"I heard you." Cloud said in a deadly monotone. Terra stared at him, before shaking her head. "Your mentally ill and unstable. Not fit for military actions. I think it's best if you...Take a permanent leave from the Army." She said, then injected a needle in his arm, and everything went black.

...

Cloud groaned, waking up to the sound of a helicopter taking off. Wait...He was on the helicopter. "How are you feeling, seargent?" A gruff voice asked. "Annoyed." Cloud replied, looking around. The man rolled his eyes. "I'm Firion. And we're taking you back to your hometown, Whidbey Island. We're going to drop you off at the Military base. Do you remember anything, sir?" Firion asked. Cloud stared at him, a few of his memories coming back.

"Yes...Why are we going to a military base, in Whidbey Island?" Cloud asked. Firion shook his head and sighed. "A nurse deemed you unfit for military actions. Your on permanent leave." Cloud stared at him, before looking out the side of the helicopter. "Just a load of bull..."

When they arrived, Cloud grabbed his bags, and walked to a house he deserted seven years ago, when he turned eight-teen and joined the army. Firion insisted on helping him there, but Cloud simply shook his head no. He threw his bags in the living room, not really caring about them. He sat at his kitchen table, wondering how his life became so fucked up. Every governmant officail agreed he was a skilled leader, able to adapt to situations and reverse the outcome to his choosing with ease.

Yet all because he was captured, maybe tortured a bit, he was out of the only thing he learned how to do. He fought...Only because he knew nothing else. When in schooling, he was at military schools. On his free time, all he did was train. What was he to do now that he was forced out of the only life he knew? He rubbed his temples, thinking of something to do. Thinking of things normal young men do.

He shuddered, shaking his head at the thought. Why go out, get drunk, and sleep with someone you've never even met before? Plus, in Whidbey Island, there wasn't much to do besides the great outdoors. He shurgged, sulked, and went to his living room to turn on his old T.V.

'So boring...' Cloud thought, flipping through the channels. He glanced at the clock, it read 7:30. He thought about going to bed, but he just wasn't tired. He never was. 'A run...?' He thought. He stood up abruptly. Exercise! That was was he needed! He looked himself over, a loose pair of black sweats, a t-shirt, and some tennis shoes. He nearly smiled at this. Perfect for running. He stepped outside, sighing at the rain. He shrugged it off, and began running. His thoughts were beginning to clear, and he was almost enjoying himself. That is...Until he saw a couple of soldiers laughing and talking together as they made their way to a car. He stopped, ans stared at them. Suddenly he didn't want to run anymore, and he felt...

A pain? He wasn't physically injured. And when in training, they had beat emotional pain out of his body. But maybe that was it. He had emotional pains over being able to feel pains emotionally...Right? He was confusing himself. His thoughts wandered to that of the army. He gave up, his hobbies, his _everything_, in training and daily routines. What did he have now? Now that it was all gone.

He sulked, and walked through the not-so-croweded streets. His blonde spikey hair flatining out with the rain. He saw a bar, and walked in it. People were drinking, playing pool, and gambling in an extremely small, extremely loud space. He sat on a stool leaning on his elbows against the counter. A yound girl, about the same age as him, appeared, wiping a glass. She had dark brown eyes, and brownish red hair that was layered, and fell just below her shoulders. She had a bit of freckles on her nose, and was grinning like an idiot.

Cloud stared at her, trying to figure out why she looked so familiar. "Why are you staring at me?" She asked, cocking her head to the side, a slight frown on her face. "I may work at a bar, but I'm not some fucking stripper. So if your thinking anything perverted, I swear to God, your ass will be out on the streets." She set down the glass, and crossed her arms around her chest. "...Who are you?" He asked.

"I'll tell you if you buy a beer, blondie." She grinned. "One beer." Cloud said, laying down some wadded up cash on the table. The girl made an attempt to count it out, but he shook his head. "Keep it." She stared at him, before throwing the remaining change in his face. "No thanks." She said, then went off to get his beer.

Cloud frowned, wondering why he was so interested in someone so mean. The girl came back. "Who are you?" Cloud asked, less kind and more intimidating than before. She stared at him, before rolling her eyes and chuckling. "Natalie. Who're you?" Cloud shot up, knocking his stool and the stool next to him over. Natalie's eyebrows furrowed together. "Umm..."

Cloud looked around, realizing what he had done. He picked up the stools, and sat back down.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked. Natalie shook her head. "I'd rather not." She made a move to walk away, but Cloud grabbed her elbow, forcing her to look at him. She stared at him, confused and a little pissed. His eyes searched hers, before he sighed, letting her go. "You really don't know who I am?" She shook her head, and dashed away yelling, "Bobby!"

Cloud, realizing what she was doing, left before the 'Security Guard' caused him any trouble.

He ran all the way home at full speed, not daring to stop. He was soaking wet as he made it into his house. He shook his head. ''She doesn't know me." He muttered. The girl he had secretley fallen in love with Seven Years ago now works at a bar, and doesn't even know he exsists. Cloud shook his head, deciding that he'd loved her back then, but not now. He ran to his bedroom, flopping down under the covers, and willed himself to fall asleep as fast as he could.

Meanwhile at the bar, Natalie was staring at the door, with Bobby at her side. "He left his drink." She muttered, before walking off.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if you don't like it but I don't give a damn!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hmm...Hello there, everyone...I have realized (Thanks to photobucket) That people seem to think cloud and tifa are "Together"...That doesn't work for me...Nope! Cloud is mine! Mwahahah! Lol...Anyways, I don't know what to say here except DISCLAIMER FOR ALL CHAPTERS. **

**Warnings: Swearing, weirdness, and anything I can think up. Also, IT WILL GET WORSE IN LATER CHAPTERS!**

**Please enjoy.**

The next morning, Cloud woke up in an extremely bad mood. His clothes were wet, and stuck to him. He HATED that. He grumbled and went to his bathroom, trying not to think about anything. He was going to go to the enrollment office and ask why he was being excused from his duties. He peeled the clothes off his body, and stepped into a warm shower. He never really had a warm shower in the Army, and when he did, it was short and cold. He enjoyed the feeling of the warm water running down his body,and he leaned his head against the wall.

His thoughts trailed off. He wasn't in the army anymore. He had no life, no friends to speak of. He had nothing to really look forward to. Maybe moving would help him? No. He didn't want to leave Whidbey Island. He scoffed, straightening his posture and grabbing some shampoo. There was nothing to do here. Nothing at all. Why didn't he want to leave?

Then his thoughts trailed to the girl he met at the bar. He remembered how, seven years ago, he would go to the woods and sit by a lake, watching as she played with her friends and her dog. Cloud wasn't a very oppurtunistic person, and seeing how hyper and easily excited she became caused him to believe they were polar opposites. She would laugh at the stupidest things, act childish, and basically not give a damn about what anybody else thought. She was her own person, and Cloud admired that. What he admired the most though, was that he knew at some point she knew he always watched her, yet she didn't say anything about it, unlike what her other friends would've done.

What Cloud questioned the most though was...Why was he so interested in her? There were probably a million other girls exactly like her out there, so why her? Was it hormones? Maybe the fact that he hadn't been intimate with anyone? He enjoyed watching her foolish actions, and when he enlisted in the army, he just gave up on her. He knew he felt something for her, but he never made a move on it.

So why now? Now that he was older, and she didn't even remember who he was. Cloud shook his head. "But I don't need anyone," He said aloud, gritting his teeth as the soap trailed down his scared back. But he did. He had nothing to live for now, and maybe she could help him build up a life. "I do not need anyone," He repeated. He stepped out of the shower, and dried himself off. He wrapped a towel around his waist, and walked to his living room to find the bags he had thrown in there the day before.

He opened one, and took out a random assortment of clothes. He dropped the towel around his feet, and began getting dressed. He didn't care if it was considered 'weird' or 'unusual' to dress in your living room. Once he had put on his underwear and pants, he heard a knock on the door. He growled, thinking it was someone trying to sell him crap he didn't need.

He closed his eyes angrily, and opened the door. "Look, I do not want any of your-" He was cut off.

"Huh...So you do live here still," A young girl said. Cloud snapped his eyes open. There stood the girl he met at the bar, Natalie. "Don't think I'm stalking you or anything, cause I'm not. I just was looking through some of my old yearbooks, and I saw your picture, and I was wondering if you still lived here." Cloud didn't know what to say. He just stood there, with his mouth partially open as he stared at the girl. "Well you've got some muscles, blondie. Guess you've been working out or something. Anyway, I guess I'll see you around, or something like that," She said, looking his bare chest over. She looked up at him, gave a big grin before waving good-bye and leaving. He closed the door.

"Fuck..." He said, slamming his head on it. "Just what I needed." Cloud put his shirt on, and hastily made his way to the garage. His truck was still there. He smiled, it was brand new, and a maroon color. He only drove it twice before getting on a plane and fighting wars he knew nothing about. He grabbed his keys off his tool box, and got in the drivers seat. He opened the garage door, started the car, and drove off.

He didn't know where he was going, or what he was doing, he just wanted to get out. He got on the freeway and headed south. 'Seattle...' He thought. There was definitely something to do in Seattle.

...

Once in Seattle, he stopped his car in front of a mall, deciding to walk around in it and see if there was anything to do. He was also a little hungry, and he hadn't tasted mall food in a very, very, long time. He walked through a clothing store, thinking it lead to the food court. He was partially right. He walked around in the hallways **(AN/ Sorry I don't know what the other parts of the mall are called besides the actual stores DX)** of the mall. He passed by various stores, rolling his eyes at the 80% naked models in the posters for Victoria's Secret. He passed by a pet store, and saw a golden retriever puppy. He shrugged slightly, deciding it wouldn't hurt to go and look around. He stood in front of it's cage, sticking his fingers through the tiny metal bars. The puppy licked his finger, barking.

Cloud nearly smiled,before standing off to look at other animals. He stood dead in his tracks, staring at the familiar figure. Natalie. Was here. In a pet store. At least a hundred miles away from where they lived. Stalking. My. Ass. He growled, waiting for her to get well out of hearing distance before striding up to her.

"What's your problem?" He covered her scream with his hand. She glared at him, punching his gut before throwing his hand off her. Cloud resisted the urge to rub his gut, instead standing still, gazing angrily at her. Natalie glared daggers. "I could ask you the same thing. What the fuck are you doing here? Are you stalking me or something?" She asked, angrily.

"I think you should answer that question. I came here on my own will, not even knowing you would be here to. What's your problem?" He asked. "I don't have a problem! I came here with some idiot ass boyfriend, who I dumped when he was checking out some ladies ass! I was going to walk around for a bit, before either getting a taxi or riding a bus back home!" She spat, turning around to look at dog toys. Cloud blinked, before saying.

"Oh. Well um..." He debated whether or not to give her a ride. Maybe an excuse to get to know her a bit before offering her a ride...? "Your a girl so could you um...Help me shop for some new clothes? I only have my army ones." She turned around, staring at his awkward figure. She scoffed, grinning.

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I like to shop and everything. And why should I help someone I barely even know? And you were in the army? No wonder you have nice muscles. Don't take that pervertedly or I'll smack you. And um.." She turned away. Cloud raised an eyebrow. One second she was rambling and now...? "I don't really know how to shop for clothes. I always go with my friends and stuff and they usually help me..." Cloud smiled slightly.

"Then we can help eachother. And yes, you should help someone you barely even know, because it's what good people do." She grinned at him. "So if I don't help you, I'm a bad person?" Cloud nodded, trying to wipe the smile off his face. "Basically. So-"

"No." She had an icey tone in her voice. Cloud stared at her, a little shocked. Natalie began laughing, grabbing his hand and leading him out of the store. "Just kidding. Loosen up a bit, will you?" She laughed out. Cloud enjoyed the touch of her soft hand. He tried to look formal and alert, even though she told him to 'loosen up'. "Are all you army guys so stuck-up?" She asked. Cloud shrugged.

"Only the good ones." He chuckled. For a moment...He didn't even care that he had lost his duty to protect something, even if it was land. He was enjoying laughing with this girl. "Sure, uh-huh." She replied.

She walked into the food court, and Cloud remembered how hungry he was. "Sorry, but I'm hungry. How 'bout you?" Natalie asked him, already getting in line for some chinese food. He nodded. They were still holding hands. Cloud din't realize this until he let his go to get out her wallet. Cloud was about to get his out, but she stopped him. "Don't worry, I'll pay." Cloud felt slightly embarassed he was letting a girl pay for his food.

Once ready, Cloud sat across from her, chewing his food slowly. He watched her eat, talking about random things. He smiled again, deciding to ask the forbbiden question. "Um...After this, do you want a ride home?" He asked, slightly bracing himself if she got mad. She rolled her eyes. "Sure. It's better than riding with a bunch of people you don't know."

Was she implying that they knew eachother? And by knowing eachother they were...Friends? Cloud didn't know why he always thought things through. "But," She interupted his thoughts. "If you try to rape me, I'll hurt you," She laughed. Cloud laughed to, embarassed. Wait...Why should he be embarassed? He would never sexually assault a helpless woman...Though if Natalie ever found out he thought she was ahelpless woman she would kill him. Why was he getting all sweaty? He shook his head.

"You know what...It's getting kind of late. Do you um...Wanna head back? By the time we get home it'll be about one in the morning." Cloud almost mumbled. Natalie laughed, dumping their tray. "Straighten up, soldier! And sure. I have to take care of my dog. She hasn't been out since I left." Cloud thought about holding her hand, before saying a little to quickly. "You still have that dog?" Natalie stared at him, before smiling. "Yup!" She said. Cloud nodded, heading out in the darkness with Natalie.

"Oh shit." Natalie said, almost to low for Cloud to hear. Cloud stared at her. She grabbed his hand, walking in a different direction. While secretly enjoying her touch, he wondered what was wrong. "My cars that way." He pointed to the direction they were walking away from. Natalie looked at him, taking her hand back and wraping both her arms around herself. She bit her bottom lip, fidgeting. Cloud quirked a brow. "Is something wrong?" He asked. She shook her head."Not exactly...But um...O-Okay...Lets go." She said, taking his hand again and walking a little too fast to go unnoticed. Cloud pulled her back. "You don't even know which one's my car." He said, leading her to his truck. He didn't miss how she hid one side of her face with her hair. The side facing away from Cloud.

Suddenly, Cloud heard voices, and Natalie's hand squeezed his. They were at Cloud's car. He unlocked the passenger door, and was about to open it when a hand slammed an inch in front of his. He glared, looking up to see a man with short, black hair, and blue eyes grinning at Natalie. Natalie shrunk into Cloud's side. He looked at her expression, which screamed apologies at him. He looked up at the man again. He was about two inches taller than he was.

"Who are you," Cloud asked, in his fierce, army voice. The man stared at him. "That's none of your business. What're you doing with this girly-man, babe?" He asked Natalie. Natalie spat on him, eyes angry. "Go away." She fumed. The man wiped the spit off his cheek. He made a move to grab Natalie, but Cloud grabbed his arm in a vice grip. Natalie watched as it all happened.

The man Made an attempt to punch Cloud, but he neatly dosged it, punching the man in his stomach, before kicking his groin. The man groaned, falling over. Cloud kicked his head. He hasitly got up, blood flowing. "You bitch." He ran off. Natalie watched him walk off, before facing Cloud. "Sorry." She mumbled, looking down. Cloud hesitated, before hugging her. Her eyes widened before Cloud pulled away.

"That's what friends are for, right?" He asked, grinning. Natalie grinned back. It made Cloud...Happy, to be able to say those words and et the reaction he did. Natalie hugged him. "Of course! I would've tried to hurt that stupid asshole, but I know my limits. I wouldn't win. Thanks." She said. Cloud nodded, opening her door for her. She got in, and Cloud walked around to the other side, getting in the drivers seat.

As they drove, they had a pleasent conversation, Natalie doing most of the talking. Around midnight, Natalie yawned, sliding over and leaning on Cloud's chest. Cloud stopped breathing, and Natlie noticed this. "Your such a perv. I'm tired, and I don't feel like sleeping on the window. Be my pillow?" She asked, using her jacket as a blanket, and closing her eyes. Cloud nodded slightly.

When he was sure she was asleep, he put his right arm around her. There was an odd feeling in his stomach, but he deduced it as the chinese food upsetting his stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLY FUCK THAT TOOK FOREVER TO TYPE!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**It might be hard to say but...I might possibley be addicted to this story...It intrigues me, even though I know what is going to happen...Anywho, as usual, nothing much to say here. And no, there isn't going to be any actual romance until later chapters.**

**Warnings: Violence, swearing, pervertedness, once again, the mind of a thirteen year old girl with nothing better to do except write random fanfictions over her various obsessions...**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Cloud's eyes drooped as he finnaly made it back to his town. He didn't exactly know where Natalie lived, and she looked comfortable on his chest...He shivered slighlt as to not wake her up. Going through her things to find out where she lived felt wrong to Cloud but he also didn't want to wake her up... He sighed, not really caring about anything at the moment. It was 1:30 in the morning, and all he wanted to do was sleep.<p>

He drove to his house, parked in the driveway, and leaned back in his seat, absentmindedly wrapping his arms around Natalie. He layed his head on her, and let his eyes fall shut. Right when he was about to fall asleep he groaned, waking up and taking his seatbelt off. He couldn't fall asleep in his car! He looked down at Natalie. He had two bedrooms, one was his own with a king sized matress, and the other was a home office. One bed. He didn't dare even think about sleeping in the same bed as her.

He sighed, getting out off the car, before reaching back in and pulling Natalie out with ease. He carried her piggy back style, and walked into his house after locking the car. He walked to his bedroom, and set her down on the bed. She mumbled a few things in her sleep, curling into a ball. Cloud stared at her, his face blank. A slight blush creeped up on his face when he thought about what she should sleep in. It would be wrong to change her...But she shouldn't sleep in her normal clothes.

Cloud got an idea. He tied a loose sheet around his eyes, before reaching out for Natalie. "I am a pervert..." He muttered as he fiddled with Natalie clothes. He couldn't help the blush that creeped over his face when he heard her whine in her sleep as he took off her shirt. He tried to avoid hitting her 'chest' as he unbuttoned her jeans, pulling them down. Once that was done, he moved his hands, searching for the blanket, before throwing it over her. He took the sheet out from over his eyes. "Good enough." He said, throwing her clothes on the other side of the bed.

He stared at her sleeping form, before stripping down to his boxers, and going out to the hallway to grab some spare blankets from the storage closet. He made his way to the couch, stretching out as best he could, and quickly falling asleep.

...

Cloud awoke to ice cold water being poured on his head. He shot up, ready to fight and quickly assessing his surroundings. "Why the heck was I half naked in your bed?" A familiar voice growled. Cloud turned to stare at Natalie, her face red with anger and embarassment. Cloud couldn't help but let his eyes trail down. She was holding his blankets around her body. "Um..." He said, looking back up at her. She cocked an eyebrow. "Well? Did you rape me or something? Considering you were way to nice to me yesterday..."She glared. Cloud sighed, standing up in his boxers.

"No...You fell asleep last night, and I didn't know where you lived, so I let you sleep in my bed. And I didn't have to. I could've dumped you on the couch, or on the floor," He growled, walking to the kitchen. She followed him, stumbling a bit on the blankets. "Really? Well, you still haven't answered my question. Why are my clothes off?" She asked. He turned to face her. "Because. I blindfolded myself before I took them off, okay? I didn't do anything. And even though I kinda wanted to I wouldn't have. It's just not right."

Natalie stared at him, before her bad mood disappeared and she gave him a sly grin. "So what I'm hearing is you wanted to touch me?" She asked, inching closer. "I didn't say that." Cloud replied in a monotone, though he was mentally kicking himself for his careless mistake. "Really, I could've sworn just now you said, 'Even though I kinda wanted to...' "Natalie grinned, now a foot away from him. He backed up, now touching the wall. "Uh..." e trailed off, his face heating up. Natalie pressed herslef lighlty against him.

"Do you want me...?" She purred. Cloud turned his head, though on the inside he was screaming 'Fuck me now! Fuck me now!' She turned away. "It's good to have a friend like you to mess around with like that." She grinned, walking to the bedroom to change her clothes. Cloud felt like he'd been stabbed. 'Friend...' He thought. But that's all he was. 'Friend...Of course! I'm her friend!' He smiled, turning the bad outcome into a good one. He wasn't...attracted to her was he? Because that's how friends feel when the other pushes themselves up against you...Right?

He looked through his cupboards for something to eat. Natalie appeared behind him. "Hey-Ow! Fuck!" She said, and screamed when he whirled around, accidentally hitting her chest...Hard. "Sorry," He mumbled, not sure what to do. She rolled her eyes. "Sure...Anyway, today's my day off...At least in the morning. I have night shift. Do you wanna go to this one diner place for breakfast?" She asked. When Cloud said nothing, she awkwardly scratched the back of her head. "Well, I mean, you don't have to. We have spent an unusual amount of time together. And people might think we're dating or something..." She said. Cloud smiled.

"Sure. Let's go." She grinned, grabbing his hand. Oh why did she have to grab his hand? She lead him outside, and walked down the streets. "We don't have to drive, since it's so close. But it's a really awesome place to eat." She said, walking to where most shops were in the town. When they appeared in front of the restaurant, many people greeted her, which she returned warmly.

They sat themselves at a table by the window, while Natalie was chatting away with the server. Cloud took no notice of their conversation, until he heard the server say, "My! Is this your boyfriend?" In a very western accent. Cloud snapped his head, looking back and forth between Natalie and the server.

"Oh, no! He's just my friend!" She laughed. "Mhm, okay honey. What would you two lovebirds like?" Natalie rolled her eyes. Cloud searched the menu for the first time. "Um..." Natalie interupted him. "Two of my usual, 'kay?" She smiled at Cloud. Cloud turned away. He gritted his teeth when the waitress patted his back, the pain from his scars coming back. Natalie glanced at him, before starting up a conversation.

"So do you have a girlfriend?" Natalie asked, sipping her orange juice. Cloud shook his head. "Never had one," Natalie gaped at him. "Seriously? Come on, your a catch! Don't tell me you've never had a girlfriend!" Cloud shook his head, now a little embarassed. "Nope...I... I've never even kissed someoe." He said softly, his blue eyes gazing into Natalie's brown ones. Natalie turned away,trying to smother her giggled with her hand.

"Wow... That's amazing. What, are you saving that for someone specail?" She asked. Cloud rolled his eyes. "I'd like to think so." Natalie shook her head, blushing slightly at Cloud's next words. "But this morning your almost took away my kissing virginity." Cloud smirked. "Yeah well.." Their food came.

**AN/ TOO LAZY TO EXPLAIN WHAT FOOD THEY GOT!**

Ther ate in silence after that. Once finished, Cloud stood up and paid for their food. When Natalie questioned him, he shrugged, saying it was only fair since she paid for his food the day before. They walked around town in silence, and soon ended up at at park. Natalie smiled, and layed down in the grass, enjoying the not-so-common sun. Cloud sat next to her.

"Your a real cool guy, Cloud," She said. Cloud felt that weird feeling in his stomach when she called him by his odd name. "You are too," He smirked when she slapped his arm, frowning. "Not a guy!" She pouted, laying back down and turning away from him. He tried rolling her back over, but she refused to budge, and before anybody knew it, they were wrestling in the grass, laughing and giggling. Cloud pinned her down, their faces inches apart.

"You know I've never had a friend like this," He commented. She shook her head. "Me neither." Suddenly the reality of what they were doing sunk in, and Cloud quickly jumped off her. "Um...Yeah..." Cloud scratched the back of his head. Natalie grabbed his hand, smiling. She pulled them both up, and began walking again. "Stop making a big deal, perv." He laughed. "Where are we going?" "My place."

Once they arrived at Natalie's hous, a small white dog jumped on Cloud, growling. "Coaco, get off him!" She scolded, and the dog just ran around, barking. Cloud chuckled. "Attacker." He said. Natalie rolled her eyes, sitting down on the couch. "Yeah...Wanna watch a movie?" Cloud shrugged. "Sure."

They put on Grown Ups, laughing when Adam Sandler made a fool of absentmindedly wrapped his arm around her. Natalie took no notice, and leaned into his chest. When the movie ended, Cloud stared down at her, and she stared up. With their faces inches apart, Natalie closed her eyes and closed the space between them, kissing him gentley. Cloud's heart froze, before it sped back up and he closed his eyes, his face red.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." Natalie said, hiding her face him his chest once she pulled away. Cloud's face was plain, before he pulled her head up, and kissed her passionatley. Natalie moaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms aound his neck. Cloud moved her so she was sitting on his lap, and he held one hand firmly on her ass, while the other was tangled in her hair. He kissed her hungrily, only pulling away for air. They stared at eachother, before diving in for another kiss.

Natalie just felt so good and he didn't know how to comprehend what he was doing. He leaned over her on the couch, soflty kissing her lips. Natalie whined. "Cloud..." He bit down on her neck, and she squeeled, pulling at his hair. She was about to kiss him again, before he stopped, pulling away. "Cloud?" Natalie asked worried.

Cloud stood up, shaking, and wiped the spit off his face. "I-I'm sorry. I have to go." He said, running out the door.

Natalie felt the tears well up, and she cried, hugging her dog as she watched the blonde man run out of her door, and out of her life.

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY IF ITS RUSHED! HAPPY 4TH OF JULY AMERICANS! FIREWORKS!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hmm...I always seem to have nothing to type before I tpye the actual story...Btw, when I type, there is no pre-exsisting drafts, it's just whatever comes to my mind. Anyhow, as usual, nothing much to say here. Hmm...I think I'll go get some ice cream to eat as I type this...No wait, lasagna! Seeing as it is four oclock where I live and I haven't eaten all day. Also, that one guy who Cloud punched in previous chapters is not Zack, seeing as I have no clue who Zack is.**

**Warnings: Swearing, Violence, and possible pervertedness coming from once again, my twisted and out of shape mind.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Cloud was in his living room, at three in the morning, drinking some beer he had bought at a 711 while watching romantic comedies. He didn't know why he had ran away from the first person he had ever been intimate with in his entire life. But he did, and now he was confused. Under normal circumstances, he would think things through, calmy and sufficiently, but at the moment, he had no answer. What should he do? It felt odd to just walk up to Natalie after what he had done, but it felt wrong to just leave her alone.<p>

And why was it he had strange feelings now? On the streets he'd seen many friends kiss eachother, though he coudn't distinguish friends and couples because they were doing the same things. But, Cloud wasn't an idiot, in fact, he was far from it. He knew that when two people loved eachother they would- Grah! What's the use of giving himself the sex talk?

Did he...Love Natalie?

"Impossible!" Cloud scoffed, watching as the best friend on his TV proposed to the heart broken girl. "I just met her..." He muttered, searching for a different movie. One thought was going through his mind, and that thought alone was the wall, blocking his path to the answer. "If I don't love her...Why do I want to kiss her again?" He shook his head. "I'm twenty-five years old. Not a teenager, though I'm not quite an adult. Even I know that. Maybe I still have teen hormones..."

Oh how desperate he was for an answer to that wretched question. Maybe he should find another friend, or quite possibley a girlfriend. But... "She stole my first kiss," Cloud touched his fingers to his lips. Was there another person like her in the town? Should he go on a...Match maker website? Cloud resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Suddenly, a thought accured to him, and he abruptly stood up.

"Confusing myself with thoughts of seduction..." He scoffed. "I need to get to the enrollment office and reinlist in the army..." He said, running out the door to his car. He drove, renowned hope surging in him. He still had imense pains in his back, particularily when sleeping, but a little white lie couldn't hurt anyone. As he was driving, he saw many people roaming around. He saw couples kissing, and holding hands, and he wondered if they weren't couples, but just friends.

He didn't even realize he was driving to the same bar he walked into on his first night home. He slammed his breaks, not caring about the two cars behind him. Natalie was in front of the bar, with the same man he basically beat up that night in Seattle pinning her against the wall. Anger swelled up in him and he flew out of the car, leaving the door wide open with the keys in the engine in the middle of the road.

"Move your car, Jack ass!"

"Get out of the road you fucking idiot!"

"What the hell's your problem?"

Numerous insults were yelled at him, but he took no heed of it. He grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt, throwing him backwards and onto the ground. "You never learn your god damn lesson, do you?" He said, leaning over him and punching him in the face. The man kicked out at him, successfully hitting his groin. Cloud stood up, trying not to double over in pain. The man faced him, blood running down the corner of his mouth. "Y'see, you little bitch! You get your gay ass fucker to come and save you, dontcha?" He yelled, lunging.

Cloud punched him once more, before kicking him multiple times. The man only managed to get in one good punch, before Cloud stood back, roughly grabbing Natalie's arm, and leading her to his car. She struggled, trying to yank free, tears falling down her face. "Let me go! Your just another fucking rapist! Can't you leave me alone!" Cloud didn't know why he felt anguish at her scared, angry, and sad tone.

He opened the passenger door, forcing her in, and running around to the open drivers door before she could get out. Unaware of seatbelts or speed limits, he drove off. Natalie stared out the window, stiffling her sobs. Cloud's jaw was tight, eye's hard and never leaving the road. He drove to a familiar lake,parking in the near-deserted parking lot, and turning his car off.

Silence.

Cloud turned to look at her, his face blank. Natalie felt his piercing eyes on her, and she scooted closer to the door. "What happened."He stated. She glared out the window, saying nothing. Cloud put a firm hand on her shoulder, saying again. "What happened." Natalie turned to look at his hand, her face frozen in fear. Cloud saw this, and pulled his hand away, but put it so it was close by her on the seat. She stared at it, her lips trembling.

"Taro..." She whispered. Cloud stared at her, trying to be officail. "Who?" He asked. Natalie shook her head. "That stupid asshole, Taro...He did that...I hate him..." She tried to disappear in the small crack between the seat and the door.

Cloud tried to assess the situation. Natalie was obviously scared, and angry. She hated a man named Taro...He assumed it was the man he had beaten twice. She said she wanted him to leave her alone, and called her a rapist...No, not a rapist. 'Just another rapist'. Suddenly, it all clicked.

"Did he rape you?" Cloud yelled. Natalie flinched, trembling. Cloud put both his strong hands on her shoulders in a tight grip, pulling her closer to him. "Answer me!" Natalie was crying, and she screamed, slapping him in the face before running out of the car. Cloud growled, rubbing his cheek and chasing after her. She ran into the forest, trying to hide somewhere. Memories of his escape from the concentration camp flooded his mind and he shivered, chasing after her.

He admitted, she could run fast, but years of being in the army made him faster. He easily caught up to her, and yanked her back. She screamed as loud as she could, and made an attempt to escape. Cloud grabbed her, holding her still with one arm while using his other arm to cover her mouth. She struggled, but after a few minutes, she gave up, and just stood there crying. Cloud felt a burning anger towards the man, Taro, and extreme sympathy towards the girl he was holding. She layed her head against his chest, hugging him slightly as she sobbed. Cloud hugged her back, deciding to wait until she calmed down to ask further questions.

Her knee's were trembling, and Cloud sat, leaning against a tree with Natalie in his arms. She continued on crying, and after a good thirty minutes, she was sniffing and only slightly trembling. Cloud ran his thumb over and over on her back. "What happened..?" He asked in a softer tone. Natalie clenched his shirt.

"I was walking t-to work...A-And he jumped out of nowehere, threw m-me into an alley..." He voice was breaking and she was slowly loosing control. "H-He t-tore my p-pants off...And d-did some t-things to m-me...I-I didn't k-know what to d-do...I-I was so scared..." She was sobbing again. "T-Then, he left and I-I was gunna tell B-Bobby but...He c-came b-back!" She was hysterical. Cloud held her close, leaning his head on hers. "Then you came..." She whispered softly.

She looked up at him, her eyes bloodshot. "I'm sorry," He said. Suddenly, he felt the need to apologize for everything he'd done wrong. "I'm sorry I walked out on you yesterday, or whenever. I'm sorry I was such an asshole to you. I'm sorry for yelling at you in the car. I'm so sorry..." Normally, he would've felt pathetic, apologizing to a mere girl, but he only felt the need to say it more. Natalie smiled up at him.

"S'okay...Um...C-Can I ask you somethin'..." Natalie buried her face in his chest. Cloud quirked a brow. "What is it?" She was nervous about something, he could tell. She looked up at him.

"Will you stay the night at my house tonight?" Cloud stiffled a chuckle. "Sounds alright to me." She grinned up at him. "Thank you so much..." She kissed his cheek, and Cloud's face was set on fire.

...

Once Cloud had packed a few things, and gotten back in his car, Natalie was more or less the same as she was before. The only thing different was she avoided any contact with him, or any conversations about the two genders of the human race. Cloud quickly caught on to this, and avoided them as well.

Once at her place, Coaco attacked Cloud, who chuckled. "I'm not well liked here," He said and Natalie rolled her eyes. "Only by her. Your one of my best friends," She said and Cloud's heart beat faster. "Well...It's four thirty in the morning...Do you want to go to bed?" Cloud could see how tired she was, and nodded.

Suddenly, Natalie was nervous again. "Um...Well, I don't want you sleeping on that couch, it's a pain in the ass...Um...D-do you wan-" Cloud cut her off. "As long as you stick to your side of the bed." Cloud grinned. Natalie smirked. "With pleasure.

Two two went in different rooms to change, and once there, Natalie flopped down on the right side of the bed, crawling under the covers. "Night-night~" She yawned, closing her eyes. Cloud rolled his, and went to his side. When he was sure she was asleep, Cloud got up, and fumbled through one of the many books in her room.

Just when he thought the story was getting interesting, he heard sobs coming from the bed. He went to Natalie's side, kneeling down and staring at her tear streaked face. "N-No...Leave me alone...No...NOOOOOO!" She was thrashing around in her bed. Cloud was unsure of what to do, and held her arm down. She stopped.

"Cloud?" He froze, sure she was awake. "Cloud..." She whispered. Cloud felt like an idiot for what he said next, "I'm here..." She turned over, still sleeping. 'Cloud~" She whispered with a different tone. Cloud got in the bed, and held her to him. She stopped moving, and sighed contently. Cloud stared down at her now peaceful face.

He leaned in, and touched their lips together.

"I love you."

* * *

><p><strong>Aww...I thought that was a cute chapter...Well...At the end...Cloud~ XD<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Why, hello world. I'm in an unusually good mood...Hmm...Well, once again, I have nothing whatsoever to say, besides, SPECAIL GUEST STAR KAIN FROM A DIFFERENT FINAL FANTASY GAME AND SARA! SARA'S AN OC, THOUGH SHE'S REALLY THEONEANDONLYSUCCESSOR! XD**

**Warnings: Swearing, other stuffs,**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Cloud grumbled as he slowly regained consiouseness. He looked toward a clock on the nightstand. Ten thirty in the morning. He gazed down, expecting to be awake before Natalie, but froze when she saw she wasn't there. He remembered last night, her nightmare, his strong grip, him kissing a girl who had just been raped and...Telling her he loved her. He looked around, and saw a note on her pillow. He propped himself up on one elbow, before wiping his eyes and reading it.<p>

_Cloud~ I had some stuff I needed to do at the bar. I'm quiting that job and applying for a vetinarian's assistant's job. I'll probably be hired, considering there's more animals than people here. They called me this morning, said I had one more shift, before they paid me and threw me a party tonight. Isn't that awesome? Oh and um...Do you want to come? You don't have to if you don't want to...Um, oh! I woke up with your arms around me and your face in my neck...You perv! 'Stick to your side of the bed' Bull shit! Hahah, anyway, I'll be back before five to come get you, if you wanna come...Um...You can either stay at my place or go to your house...I've been taking up to much of your time...And of this paper! Grah! Bye~bye! ~Natalie._

Cloud smiled as he finished the letter. He folded it up, and put it in his pocket. Of course he would come. His thought's drifted to last night once more, and how, even though it was one sided, the kiss was amazing. It was short lived, and soft, but it made Cloud feel...Specail? That wasn't the word, but he'd use it for now. He stood up, and was face to face with Coaco. She growled. Cloud rolled his eye's, and pushed her off the bed.

He stood up, and saw that he was in his boxers. His cheeks turned slighlty pink as he considered the thought that his little friend might have gotten to excited last night. He walked over to his bag, and changed into some clothes. He would go home, wash up a bit, and go for a run. Maybe even contribute to sales at the bar by buying a beer, ven though he never really liked the taste.

He grinned at the thought. He had finnally come to terms with himself and admitted that he was indeed, in love with Natalie. But was he going to act on a whim, and try to impress her?

Fuck no.

He wouldn't do anything of the sort. He considered it stalking. Cloud walked into the living room, and looked at the couch, where he had his very first kiss. He smiled. "I wonder when I'll be able to do it again..." He thought aloud. He walked out the door after locking the bottom lock. He looked up at the sky, which was relitively sunny. He ran onto the sidewalk, and began his run. He passed by many people he recognized from his high school days, not that he knew them personally.

He smiled to himself when he saw the bar Natalie worked at in sight. He was about to cross the street when something hit his back. Hard. He hissed in pain, and turned to see that a large rock had been thrown at him. About ten feet away stood Taro and two other men flanking his sides. Cloud considered beating the shit out of him, but the thought that Natalie was moment's away, and might see him, made him reconsider. He didn't want her to think he was scary.

So he flipped them all off, before smirking and running inside the bar. There were fewer people there, but then again, it was only about eleven now. He walked over and sat at a stool, where a man came and greeted him. "Hiya there. What can I get you?" He asked. Cloud thought for a moment.

"A beer. And could you ask for a girl named Natalie? I know her," He said. The man shook his head. "Nobody see's Natalie. Big Bobby's watching her like a hawk. I don't know what happened to her but, she's hanging out in the back away from everybody, washing the dishes," He said, getting Cloud his beer. "Plus, everybody knows Natalie. What makes you so specail?"

Cloud hesitated. What did make him so specail? "Um...Then can you pass her a message? She'll come out if you do." Cloud said. The man bit his bottom lip. "Alright, whatcha got to say?" Cloud thought for a moment. What did he say? Suddenly, all his previous conversation's evaded his mind.

"Um...That Cloud's here." He finnally replied. The man laughed. "What kinda idiotic name is Cloud?" He laughed again. "Mine." The man stopped laughing. "Oh...Awkward...Um, I'll be right out," He said, and disappeared in the back. He saw the back of the mans head talking, before he was pushed aside by Natalie. He saw only the top of her head, but she was smiling. His chest felt lighter when that happened. She jumped out from behind the back, before sliding over and sitting next to Cloud, that idiotic grin on her face. "Hey there!" She exclaimed.

Cloud smiled slightly, before a shadow appeared over him. "Who're you?" A gruff voice asked. For once, Cloud felt like shivering in fear. He looked up, to see an extremely muscular, tan, raven haired man standing over him. "Oh, Bobby! This is my friend, Cloud." Natalie said, smiling. Cloud looked to her, not turning back for the embarassment it would cause him if he started shaking in front of Natalie was to great. He heard the man scoff. "Okay. But call me if you need to. And-" He roughly turned Cloud sideways, their faces inches apart. "No funny business." He walked away.

Cloud invoulentarily shuddered. Natalie patted his hand, which was on the table. Cloud marvelled at how warm it was. "Don't be to scared of him. The people who work here are like family, and he's the over protective father," She rolled her eyes. Cloud rubbed his thumb over her hand. "And who're you?" Cloud smirked.

"Probably the teenage daughter with a boy in the house," She laughed. Cloud turned his head away to hide his blush. "Yeah..." He muttered. Suddenly he felt Natalie's hand jerk away from his and her growling. He turned to see she had a towel on her head, and the man who had given him his beer was standing by them with a grin on his face. "Sorry Baby, to much action going on there." He laughed. Natalie slid over the table, to smack his arms repeatedly.

"Hey now, don't slide over the table, people eventually get drunk and pass out there. They don't want to be face to face with your butt germs. Stop, ow!" He complained running off with Natalie chasing him. "Stupid Shawn! I am going to kill you, we weren't doing anything, he isn't even my boyfriend!" Natalie continued chasing him.

Ouch. Her words certainly hit Cloud hard. When Natalie eventually came back, Cloud was halfway through his beer. She smiled at him, breathing a little faster than normal. He quirked a brow. "And who might he be?" Cloud inquired. "The annoying brother who tells the parents everything." She muttered. Cloud nodded slightly. "Anybody else?" Natalie laughed. "Well..." She looked around. "The mom of the place is probably Caroline, but she came down with Breast Cancer, and is now in Chicago for treatment. There's a sister, probably Fawn, but she's also like my rival because she and I are always at eachother's ne-" She was cut off by a sudden hug from her back. For a moment, her face was frozen in fear, but Natalie then realized who it was and smirked.

"Fawn." She stated. The girl laughed. "Hey Natalie! It'sa been solong since I've talked with you. Anyway, who's your friend?" She quickly stepped out from behind Natalie and scooted between the close space between her and Cloud. Cloud reached his hand out and placed it on Natalie's, his self-esteem rising highly when she didn't pull away. "My name is Cloud," Cloud answered. Fawn batted her eyelashes, twirling her long black hair. "Oooh. You have a sexy name..." She purred. Natalie stood up.

"Okay! Nice to see you too Fawn but uh, we have to go do something. Over there. Away from you. Uh, bye!" Natalie said, grabbing Cloud and running to the bathroom. Fawn grabbed her free hand. She placed a tiny package in it, before smirking and saying, "There's ony one thing people do in the bathroom nowadays...Be safe~!" Cloud's jaw dropped and Natalie's face turned bright red. She screamed and ran into the bathrrom, shoving Cloud in as well.

She locked the door, muttering, "Not my freakin' boyfriend," Before turning to face Cloud. "See what I mean? She gave me a fucking condom!" She threw the package at Cloud, who easily caught it, and shoved it in his pocket. Natalie gaped at him, before crossing her arms and turning her head away. "Your keeping it?" She scoffed. Cloud smirked playfully. "You never know," He answered, leaning against the sink.

Oh, how he wished it were true. He thought about how he loved Natalie, and what it would be like to do what Fawn suggested. What it would be like to- "Hey Cloud? Your nose is bleeding..." Natalie said, getting some paper towels. Cloud wiped some of the blood on his arm, but more followed. His face turned even redder. Natalie wet the paper towels, before standing so close to Cloud they were almost pressing against eachother. She dabbed at his nose, and he looked away. "Your so weird," She laughed, now leaning her whole front against him. Even more blood followed. "Sorry about this, but I hate it when my legs lock up. You don't mind, do you?" Cloud shook his head fast.

"As I've said before, your so weird. And also, what's in your pocket?" She asked. Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh God. Cloud stuttered. "Uh...M-My phone...?" He tried to make it sound like a statement, and not a question. Natalie stopped wiping his nose temporaily, to poke Cloud's 'Phone'. Cloud's vision began blurry, and his breathing accelerated. "Woah, you have a big phone. Probably one of those newer Androids," Natalie said, then continued wiping Cloud's nose. "Are you losing too much blood?" Natalie cocked her head to the side.

Suddenly, the door burst open and a girl about Natalie's age appeared. She had short, light brown hair, and blue eyes. Behind her stood a man nearly a foot taller, who had long blonde hair tied in a ponytail, and crystal blue eyes. A large grin appeared on the girl's face when she saw the two.

"My, my, Natalie. It appears you've finnallyfound a boyfriend!" She laughed. Natalie turned to look at her. "He is not my boyfriend! Why does everybody think that? So what, we slept in the same bed together, and he had his- Wait a minute, why am I telling you this? And also, Sara! When did you get here? I thought you were in Florida?" Natalie took at deep breath when she finished talking. Sara smirked. "Well, some people you work with told me you were down on your luck, and what kind of a best friend would I be if I'd leave you here all sad and stuff? Though I'm beginning to reconsider...You and your 'friend' seem to be busy."

Once more, people seem to be so cruel when it came to Cloud's pride as a man.

"Whatever. And this is your husband? Kain, wasn't it?" The blonde man nodded. Sara smiled. "Yup! We've been married a year now! Isn't that right?" Sara looked up at Kain, who smiled and kissed her cheek. "Of course," He said. Natalie squeeled, jumping up and down. "You two are so cute together!" She gushed. Sara blushed. ''Thanks, anyway were moving up your party to right now!" She said. Natalie stopped.

"Right now? Wait," She turned to Cloud. "I forgot, did you wanna come or-" Cloud smiled, and held her hands. "Of course." They were still pressed against eachother. "Uh,if you two aren't dating...You've slept in the same bed...Is there something I'm missing?" Sara pondered. Natalie pulled away, still holding Clouds hands. "Well, were not dating were just...Um...Well, were friends, okay?" Natalie said. Sara rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Come on," They walked back into the bar.

Kain walked over to Cloud.

"You shouldn't leave your feelings inside. If you love her, then tell her." Kain walked off. Cloud banged his head against the wall.

"Thanks..." He muttered.

* * *

><p><strong>I HAD TO END IT! IT WAS GETTING TO LONG DX<strong>


End file.
